


purple

by babyki



Series: the colors of love [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/babyki
Summary: It's just another little quirk of Kihyun's, his craving for attention, for Hoseok’s attention, and along with it, his passionate dislike for the restriction of clothing. Specifically, his dislike for pants.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: the colors of love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475813
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	purple

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally a one-shot that i wrote on my old ao3 account years ago. please enjoy the updated version ❤️

It’s a pretty ridiculous thing to imagine, of course, but sometimes, Hoseok wonders if Kihyun is actually trying to kill him. 

It's a warm, quiet Sunday morning, and Hoseok is minding his own business, lounging in his bed during a rare bit of free time in their schedule, the door to the bedroom about halfway open and the window lifted to let fresh air and sunshine spill into the space around him. 

He's in just his boxers and a hoodie and bare feet, curled up on top of his softest blankets, propped up by a few extra pillows, and he's got a notebook and pen settled in his lap, completely at peace save for the buzzing in his brain and his hyperawareness of Kihyun warming his skin, Kihyun’s presence everywhere always, even when Hoseok can’t see him, even when Hoseok is doing everything in his power to focus on his work. He needs to be able to retreat into his own head, but Kihyun is making it very difficult with the way he keeps dragging Hoseok’s attention back out and up, back to _him_. 

Hoseok is busy writing up lyrics for a new song, one that he's been working on diligently for the past few days, and he's almost got it, the right words hovering at the back of his brain in an amorphous cloud of inspiration. It's just a matter of focusing, of clearing his mind and allowing them to flow forth organically, the words out of reach but calling to him to be discovered, to be lovingly sculpted into beautiful poetry, and he's right on the brink of breakthrough, he knows it, if only a certain someone would let him be. 

The dorm is empty but for the two of them, Hoseok and Kihyun. Hoseok and _Kihyunnie_. The others have gone out to enjoy their time off and to frolic around the city on this bright, sunny morning, not likely to return until the early hours of _tomorrow_ morning. 

Well, that’s not entirely true. Changkyun is actually there in the dorm too, but it’s kind of like he isn’t, because he had hours ago locked himself away in the other bedroom, probably to catch up on some anime or drama, or to play games on his phone. Maybe he’s just catching up on sleep, something they probably all should be doing during their free time. Regardless, the whole group has learned by now that Changkyun is the type to need alone time away from everyone else to recharge, and so it’s best to just pretend he’s not there at all whenever he gets like this, to respect his desire for privacy and solitude. 

And besides, as always when it comes to Kihyun, it’s not like Hoseok can control the way that his mind seems to blur out everything else, the way his mind seems to always have Kihyun there lingering around the edges. Hoseok is all too aware of Kihyun in the dorm with him, and of the space between them, and he's starting to think that Kihyun knows it, and that Kihyun, that wily little tease, might be doing what he’s doing on purpose. 

Kihyun is the one who always tells Hoseok that he spends too much time working, that he should just relax during their time off and do something fun, or do nothing at all. They've had this argument a million times, and Hoseok always insists that, first off, writing songs _is_ fun and that doing nothing isn't and second, that Kihyun is a hypocrite, because he'll always, without fail, use their precious free time to catch up on cleaning, all too happy to have the dorm empty and quiet so that he doesn't have to dodge and maneuver around all of the others in amateur parkour just to tidy up. 

Hoseok knows Kihyun better than anyone else, and knows how happy he is just to have a clear, empty space to work, and that that kind of stress relief can be relaxing and fun in its own way. Yes, Kihyun is one of those weirdos who actually enjoys cleaning and finds it to be "therapeutic" and "satisfying" (his words). Hoseok can’t really understand that, but he can understand, at the base level, the comfort that comes in clearing away the clutter, whether that’s actual clutter or the clutter in one’s mind, or in Kihyun’s case, probably both, since for Kihyun, cleaning is never _just_ about cleaning. 

It's exactly what Kihyun is doing right now, going around the dorm and tidying up, that has Hoseok going so crazy. And it wouldn't be such an offensive thing (in fact, it would be appreciated) if not for the manner in which Kihyun was doing it, a manner so distracting, so obviously a ploy for Hoseok's attention, that Hoseok might be amused and even impressed at the level of Kihyun's shamelessness if it wasn't also causing him such immense frustration, in all of the possible ways. 

It's just another little quirk of Kihyun's, his craving for attention, for Hoseok’s attention, and along with it, his passionate dislike for the restriction of clothing. Specifically, his dislike for pants. 

It's not an unusual occurrence that, the second they get back to the dorm at night from schedules and close the door, Kihyun will immediately peel off whatever pants he's been wearing for the day and toss them right to the laundry bin, then spend the rest of the evening like that in his underwear, even if he continues to wear whatever he has on top, whether it’s a hoodie or a dress shirt, and even if he’s still in his full makeup and accessories for the day. 

Kihyun just has all of this spitfire energy simmering inside of him; he just needs to be able to _move_ , and he hates being restricted by the tight jeans and form-fitting leather that their stylists so often have to stuff them into for the fans. Kihyun has told Hoseok all of this himself, and it's understandable, and Hoseok has mostly gotten used to it after their years of living together, but it can be very hard for Hoseok sometimes when Kihyun does it without any warning, or at times when Hoseok is trying to focus on something else. 

Because for Hoseok, Kihyun, sans pants, is the most distracting thing imaginable. 

Kihyun's habit of sleeping without pants (and sometimes without anything at all) is one thing; at least then, it's out of Hoseok's sight (though he'd be lying if he said that he doesn't often think about partially-naked or fully-naked Kihyun when he's alone in bed in the dark). But it's times like this, when Kihyun will go about normal activities in the dorm, clad only in a t-shirt and an impossibly tiny pair of briefs (for maximum freedom and mobility) that Hoseok's patience (and resistance) is truly tested. 

Right now, Kihyun's doing something out in the hallway closet, but Hoseok knows that Kihyun knows that Hoseok can see him perfectly from this angle, Kihyun directly in Hoseok’s line of vision right through the half-open doorway. Hoseok can tell by the way that Kihyun keeps exaggerating his movements, determinedly facing his perky little ass directly towards Hoseok's direction, reaching around the shelves for longer than necessary and shaking his butt for no reason whatsoever as he moves things around and pretends to be doing something other than mercilessly tormenting Hoseok while he's trying to work. And Kihyun is humming, softly, low in his throat, so low that Hoseok feels the vibrations in the air more than he hears Kihyun's voice. 

Kihyun's wearing one of his own t-shirts for once (he usually likes to wear Hoseok's) and so it actually fits him properly, the hemline resting perfectly at his hips and leaving the entirety of his ass and legs on open display, everything from the round expanse of his underwear-clad ass cheeks, to the backs of his full, creamy thighs, down his beautiful legs to his dainty ankles and his simply adorable bare feet and toes. 

Kihyun is just so gorgeous, like a moving work of art, and those briefs on him are, simply put, _sinful_. They're a deep, dark shade of purple that stand out in bright contrast to Kihyun’s pale, soft skin, and they’re slightly too small on Kihyun’s body, and tight, so tight that they don't quite cover Kihyun's ass properly. Instead, the leg holes stretch over the full, round globes of flesh, and the stretched fabric rides up and in, folding obscenely into the split between Kihyun's ass cheeks. 

Hoseok can feel his face growing warmer and warmer by the second as he stares at Kihyun, and he can feel blood rushing to his lower body alarmingly fast, the room suddenly feeling small and tight and _hot_. And despite himself, he's actually drooling, his mouth having fallen open slightly in stupor as he stares ahead at the show Kihyun’s putting on just for him. 

At that exact moment, Kihyun bends over to reach something inside one of the lower shelves, bends down low, ass high in the air, and the underwear stretches further over his ass cheeks, straining like it's about to snap, the crotch of the underwear almost completely disappearing in the split, Kihyun’s crack fully visible. Hoseok’s mouth has gone dry, and his eyes don’t know where to look, where to settle, and Kihyun's ass cheeks are so full and round and just begging to be squeezed, or maybe bitten, and the backs of his thighs are thick and pale and Hoseok has had enough. 

Kihyun was right after all. Of course he was. Work can wait. Everything else can wait. There _is_ nothing else but Kihyun. 

Hoseok throws his notebook and pen unceremoniously onto the night table by his bed and crawls out of the bunk quietly, as if he wants to sneak up on Kihyun without disturbing his cleaning. But Hoseok knows full well that Kihyun had long ago already noticed him, had noticed that his teasing had succeeded, because the air has shifted palpably between them, now thick with the heat of anticipation. 

Even so, Kihyun plays dumb, doesn’t react at all to Hoseok’s presence, and Kihyun keeps doing whatever he's doing, and he doesn't turn around or say anything, just somehow bends over even further, reaching deep into the shelf and wiggling his butt towards Hoseok in what can only be described as a loud, blatant invitation. 

Hoseok pads out to the hallway slowly, takes those few steps to where Kihyun is and sucks in a breath as he comes up right behind him without a moment’s hesitation, soft and swift like a whisper, pressing in close so that the growing bulge in his boxers burrows slightly between Kihyun's ass cheeks, Hoseok bringing his hands to rest low on Kihyun's hips, his touch gentle and yet absolutely deliberate. 

Kihyun makes a small, soft noise that sends heat racing through Hoseok's veins, and he starts to straighten up, but Hoseok promptly stops him with a large hand to the center of his back, urging him to stay bent over just how he is with an unintelligible murmur that's more of a throaty moan than anything else. Kihyun obliges, and has Hoseok choking on air as he pushes his ass back and slightly up into Hoseok's crotch, still halfway inside the closet, and Hoseok's hands grip onto Kihyun's hips tighter, firm, no longer to announce his presence, but to claim what’s being given to him. 

It's all progressed so quickly, so effortlessly, Hoseok getting out of bed and making a beeline for Kihyun, drawn in like a magnet, and Hoseok’s mind still hasn't quite caught up to what's happening. He's really not thinking clearly, he’s not thinking at all, and his body is moving entirely on its own, and before he can even process where he is and what he's doing, he's pushing closer to Kihyun and rolling his hips up and forward into Kihyun's ass, his clothed erection rubbing in between Kihyun's ass cheeks, covered only by the thin fabric of those naughty, naughty briefs. 

Kihyun, surprisingly, doesn't seem to have expected Hoseok to give in so quickly; Hoseok can tell by how Kihyun freezes in place as Hoseok squeezes his hips, Kihyun suddenly unsure what to do because this isn’t what he had expected, and he whines, mewls like a kitten as Hoseok squeezes his hips harder and starts to rocks forward into his ass, starting off slow and finding a steady rhythm, and Hoseok's not sure what he's trying to accomplish here, but he's panting and the sensation of rubbing against Kihyun's ass, even through their clothes, is so wonderful that it's got his erection throbbing almost painfully inside his boxers. 

It's incredible, all of the heat in Hoseok's body travelling downward so fast, so smooth, amplifying and condensing as he rubs himself against Kihyun's ass. And Kihyun is being so good, enjoying it so much now that he’s caught up with it, Kihyun starting to get vocal and continuing to push his ass backwards as much as he can, whining and whimpering and starting to tremble in Hoseok's hands as he’s overtaken by his own building pleasure, and Hoseok still can't quite believe the effect that Kihyun has on him, the effect that they have on each other, how they communicate entirely with their bodies, how they both can have each other tossing all thought and reason out the window, until there's only hot desire and a desperation to feel each other's sweet heat, and Hoseok is already on the edge and about two seconds away from coming in his shorts. 

Hoseok’s breathing is constricted in his chest, his throat clogged with moans and his cock hot and sensitive, and he's reaching for the waistband of Kihyun's underwear, slipping his fingers past the elastic to feel the warm skin on his fingertips, and he’s about to yank them down entirely, and then his own, and then proceed to dry-fuck Kihyun right there in the hallway, right into the hallway closet. 

But suddenly, there's the telltale sound of a latch unlocking, quick and sharp, and before they have enough time to react, the door to the second bedroom is swinging open. 

Hoseok bites down into his lower lip to stifle a moan, separating himself from Kihyun just a moment too late as Changkyun steps out into the hallway, Changkyun looking up immediately and of course, catching them in an extremely compromising position. Separated or not, Hoseok is still sporting an impressive boner and Kihyun is still bent over, the both of them breathing heavily with flushed faces that scream sex, that make it obvious what was just happening between them only seconds ago. 

There's a long, tense beat of silence between the three of them, and then Changkyun rolls his eyes. 

"Jesus Christ," he mutters, exasperated. 

Without another word, Changkyun turns around and goes right back into the bedroom, shaking his head and muttering to himself under his breath before shutting the door loudly behind him. 

There’s another long moment of silence before Kihyun snickers quietly and slowly straightens up, turning around to face Hoseok with a sense of false swagger, as if he wasn't just seconds away from coming in his own underwear just as Hoseok was, Kihyun always playing a game, always trying to act like he’s got everything under control, but also as always, Hoseok can see right through it. 

Kihyun’s face is deeply flushed and hot, his forehead and neck dotted in sweat, his eyes slightly teary and glazed over, his pupils blown wide, and the tiny briefs are straining against his own erection leaking into the front of his underwear. He stares at Hoseok and blinks a few times, then takes a step forward before stumbling, falling slightly forward and gripping onto Hoseok's thick biceps for support. Then, as his head clears, he looks up at Hoseok again and smiles flirtatiously, something deep stirring in his eyes. 

Kihyun regains his balance, then slowly reaches for Hoseok's face with both hands and cups his cheeks, Kihyun’s hands so soft and gentle and warm, and Kihyun kisses Hoseok quick and light on the lips, and Hoseok's eyes slip shut in reflex as he lets out a quiet sigh. 

"Maybe later, _hyung_ ," Kihyun murmurs against Hoseok's lips as they part and Hoseok's eyes flutter back open, his face burning as their eyes meet and Kihyun’s voice caresses his ears, and there’s a moment of pure magic between them, sizzling and bright, Kihyun’s expression something wonderfully wicked, and before Hoseok can say anything in response, Kihyun reaches down and cups Hoseok's erection, _squeezes_ it, causing Hoseok to yelp in a very undignified fashion as hot pleasure shoots through his body and his face burns. 

Kihyun laughs softly, then turns away from Hoseok and saunters off to go back to cleaning, back to tormenting Hoseok just out of his reach, Kihyun swinging his hips and his devilish little ass, the skin near the split flushed from the friction of Hoseok dry-humping him and barely-visible bruise marks littered all over Kihyun’s hips from the pressure of Hoseok’s hands and fingers. 

Hoseok just watches Kihyun go, caught in a lovestruck daze, standing there in the hallway as his heartrate and breathing slow to normal, Hoseok completely out-of-it and completely hopeless to get any more work done today, or any more anything done today. He feels like all of the air has left his lungs, like every thought has left his mind, and all he’s left with is a buoyant giddiness bubbling in his chest and making him feel warm and weightless. 

Even when he’s out of Hoseok’s sight, Kihyun’s presence lingers, and Hoseok can still hear him moving around, and can feel it in the air, and Hoseok knows what to do next, shaking his head a bit before padding down the hallway, because of course, Kihyun had always intended him to follow, and Hoseok had always been helpless to resist him. 

_Yes_ , Hoseok thinks to himself, _one day he really is gonna kill me _.__

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ❤️


End file.
